Undeniable Logic
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU. One-shot. "One robot's outlook on love and circumstance." AlyssaxMiyu


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

So, I was browsing through my unfinished works and came across this story. I know there aren't enough AlyssaxMiyu fics around so I thought, "Why not? I'm in the mood."

The feel of this story is suppose to be very "Miyu"-ish, if that makes any sense. I hope both Alyssa and Miyu are in character as I don't write them often, and this is my first fic staring the pair. Also, I used the single quotation marks instead of the double- dunno why, it just felt right.

* * *

Miyu Greer.

She hadn't been born with that name. Rather, she'd been made with it, but she treasured it all the same. It was one of the few things that reminded her she wasn't just another computer to Alyssa- another mindless operating system the blonde seemed to put together on a daily basis.

From the time of her first booting, she remembered those bright blue eyes staring at her in concentration before relief washed over. The 'Golden Angel' stepped back a few feet, her small smile welcoming as she stared straight into Miyu's laser-red orbs, 'Good morning, Miyu.'

At the mere age of eight, the young genius had done what no other scientist had possibly achieved: artificial intelligence. However, even with the knowledge of having created Miyu, the girl never spoke of the cyan-haired android as being a robot. No, Miyu was treated as just another organic life-form to her creator.

These actions bewildered the robot's logic drive to no end. _But I am not human,_ The android would think to herself, knowing these words would bemuse the blue-eyed blonde to no end, were they to be uttered aloud. (And making Alyssa Searrs irritated was the last thing Miyu wanted to do.) _I am a robot, built with wires microchips- not of muscle and bone._

The android remembered the one and only time she had ever spoken these thoughts to her young inventor. Alyssa's response was stored, filed away in a special folder somewhere deep within the cyberspace of Greer's RAM: '_You know, for having all the brains of a super computer, you sure can say some stupid things, Miyu._'

And that was that. Having learned her lesson, for she was a computer that was constantly learning, she never brought it up again.

Over the years, the blonde turned into a fine scientist, inventor and woman. The name Alyssa Searrs would make itself known again and again in scientific history as the blonde made breakthroughs in many different fields of study. She would become a teacher for the young up-and-coming and an author of a book or two, their words explaining her many theories and hypothesis- the ideas where always so 'out of the box' that it stunned her fellow colleagues into awed silence.

Miyu remembered one time at a gala she and Alyssa had gone to; she overheard some men talking about her creator. She had frowned, her normally stoic face showing a hint of emotion when her sensitive hearing picked up on their words from across the room:

'_Miss Searrs looks so hot!' 'Yeah, and totally out of your league.' 'I could get her, if I wanted.' 'Yeah, in another lifetime maybe. Have you even been around her when she's among friends?' 'Yeah, I heard she has a tongue that's sharper than a knife!' 'But you gotta love women with wit.' 'Speaking of love, it sounds like _you're_ in love!'_ The three men laughed to themselves.

_Love?_ Greer's frown furrowed, though in confusion this time. She was not oblivious to the concept, of course, having the resources to find the answer to any question she might have. In fact, she had been surprised to find out just how many definitions the word 'love' had. But here, in this context, they just all seemed odd and out of place.

They were certainly not passionately in love with her creator, for she had seen what that was like when one of Alyssa's friends asked for the blonde's help obtaining this 'passionate love'. They were not part of the Searrs family, so it could not have been familial love. And they were most definitely not having sexual intercourse with her charge.

She told her creator about the men and their words and was surprised by the amused chuckle that passed by lips that many-a-person longingly gazed at, 'Let them talk and stare!' The inventor gave a humored smile, 'I _did_ buy this dress so people would look.' She added with a sly grin before it faded.

Still, Greer was bewildered, 'Do you not mind that they spoke of love?'

Searrs quirked an eyebrow, 'Why would I mind it? I actually find it quite flattering.'

Miyu's brown pinched in the middle as she spoke her next words. (Two rare instances of emotion in one night!) 'Because they do _not_ love you.'

The second brow raise to meet the first, 'Oh? And how would you know, Miyu? There are many types of love.'

'But they do not have any of those types so it cannot be love,' Miyu thought, her logics drive trying to find the right words to answer Alyssa clearly. It was much harder than Miyu imagined it would be, and for all the computing power she had, she could not come up with an answer that satisfied her desire to get the point across. Finally, she settled for a simple, concise response:

'Because they do not love you like I do.'

There was a long pause, broken only by words uttered barely above a whisper, '… What, Miyu?'

Miyu read both confusion and wonder in her charge's eyes; this baffled the android as she knew Alyssa to be a woman seldom caught off guard. _An explanation then,_ Greer thought, mistaking the blonde's stunned reaction for intrigue:

'How can they love what they do not know? They do not know your likes or dislikes, your strengths or weaknesses, or what makes you happy or sad. They do not know, but I do. I know you're good at science but need help with physical labor. I know singing makes you happy and being alone makes you sad. This is the reason why they do not love you like I do. I know and I love every part of you where they cannot.'

Minutes passed in a heavy silence. Searrs stared squarely into Miyu's red eyes, her expression impressively blank, hiding her thoughts behind an unreadable mask. Finally, the inventor slowly stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

'Miyu,' she replied, 'there will come a day where you will learn the weight of your words. When that time comes, I expect you to take responsibility.' The young inventor walked over to the door and placed her hand on its handle; she paused before turning it, however, and looked over her shoulder. The android thought she saw the faintest traces of pink on Alyssa's cheeks as the woman spoke her next words:

'Let's go home, Miyu.'

_I will learn and I will take responsibility. For Ojou-sama._ Miyu made her way towards the door, 'Yes, Ojou-sama.'

* * *

And there you have it; short but sweet. Heh, Miyu's explaination and Alyssa's response were a lot harder to word than I thought they'd be. I wanted Miyu's words to come out sounding both robotic and sincere while Alyssa's reaction should stay in character. Was tough. =P

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this small contribution to the Alyssa/Miyu community. If you have any questions, comments, or see something I can improve on, please leave a review. =)


End file.
